Pawing for Pancakes
by Cinder Lunar
Summary: Due to a genuine mistake from Daphne, Sabrina ends up spending some quality time with our mischievous friend, Puck. Can they survive long enough to avoid killing each other?


**A.N~ **

**4/24/13 I realize many of the people who have Favorited this and follow this will be very disappointed, but this shall be a one shot from no on. Becuase i no longer have an interest or the time to do multi-chapter fics, you can no consider me as a dormant reader. **

**But i present you with a challenge. Take this begging, and write the rest of the multi-chap fic if you wish. Just let me know first. in a review or PM, i leave that to your digression. **

**- Sincerely, Cinder Lunar.**

* * *

Daphne was looking at the pancakes stacked on the kitchen counter, like she had found the mother lode of candy.

_Well, Sabrina might want at least two… oh! Why don't I make her a plate and save some for her! All I need is the maple syrup__…_

Daphne scoured the kitchen. She came across a ruby-colored bottle with a little note tied to the top. Daphne completely ignored the note because she was sure this was the maple syrup. Her knife cleanly spread the syrup evenly on the pancakes. Then, set them out of the way and went left them to go get Sabrina.

xOx

Sabrina, on the other hand, was marveling in the fact she hadn't woken up to any pranks that morning. It was so unlike Puck to not wake her up with a prank that she thought he had died or possibly gotten caught in one of his own traps.

_That would be a sight to see._

Dressed in ripped jeans and a graphic tee, Sabrina made her way down the stairs, to find Daphne at the bottom eagerly waiting and jumping up and down dressed in … a clown costume? _I don't even want to know__. __You know what… I'm not even going to ask._

"HeySabrinaImadeyoupancakesdoyouwantsome?" Daphne said, her eyes wide and full of excitement. "Breathe, Daphne, breathe. Now, where are these pancakes you speak of?" Sabrina asked. She wanted to locate the rare normal food in the house, before Puck got to it. Knowing him, he'd devour it all in 30 seconds.

Sabrina found said plate of pancakes in the kitchen, covered in something that looked and smelled like maple syrup.

Sabrina wandered into the kitchen, hungrily looking for the pancakes. Spotting them in the kitchen counter, she happily took out a knife and fork from one of the drawers and cut put a tiny piece off. Popping it into her mouth, she chewed, and swallowed.

Suddenly, the ceiling looked a lot farther away than it did a few seconds ago to Sabrina. Looking down, she saw to blond colored fur paws, she tried lifting her hand, only to discover, the paws moved with her. Her little topaz blue eyes widened, and she let out a scream that would have put the Jabberwocky to shame (this is great!).

xOx

Walking into the living room, Granny Relda looked for Daphne, who happened to be on the couch reading a book.

"Liebling, have you seen a tiny little glass bottle, about 3 inches tall that looks a lot like a tiny maple syrup bottle?" Granny Relda asked, seriously wondering where it could have gone. _If that fairyboy or Sabrina found it, there would be disastrous consequences._

Daphne Gulped. "Um... was brown, with a red cap?" Daphne guiltily asked.

"Actually, yes, have you seen it?"Relda replied, hoping the little girl had seen it somewhere.

"Nope sorry Granny." Daphne said indifferently.

"Well, I need you to help me look for it, its magic and I don't want Sabrina or Puck finding it." Granny Relda, by now, was a bit suspicious.

"Um... Granny? What would happen if someone with an addiction to magic... oh... I don't know, accidentally**, **digested this substance?"

"Well, they would turn into an animal, I suppose, perhaps a kitten or puppy. But it's more of a legend, would you like some black bellied sausage links for breakfast?"

"Oh, no rea-" Daphne was cut off be a very loud, and very angry sounding scream.

xOx

Puck's favorite morning activity is pranking Sabrina. Puck's least favorite morning activity was having to wake up in the wee hours of the morning to do it. So, he gave himself the day off to sleep in. Even though, he was disappointed about not waking up to prank Sabrina. Unfortunately he awoke, when he heard a very high-pitched, loud, and distinctly familiar scream come from downstairs.

Jumping out of the tree he was currently napping in, Puck popped out his wings and flew down the stairs and through the house in a blur of pink and green.

Stopping himself by clutching at the door frame to the kitchen, he started rambling.

"Where's the Jabberwocky? Who died? Where's Sabri- I mean Grimm? Did she die because if she did I swear…"

Someone cleared their throat and declared, "Look down Idiot." And sure enough, right where Sabrina usually sat at the kitchen table was a blond furred kitten, with big blue eyes. As a kitten, Sabrina only stood, or sat, I guess, at maybe nine inches.

Pucks face turned so red it looked like a cherry tomato. But he wasn't blushing because he was embarrassed; it was because he was mad.

"For just once in your life can you not do something stupid or try to get yourself killed?" Puck yelled.

Sabrina growled, "Do you think I asked to be turned into a kitten Puck, because I sure didn't. If I knew this was going to happen I would not have eaten the pancakes dimwit!"

"What pancakes?!"

"Daphne made me pancakes!"

"And you didn't tell me this because...?!"

"LIEBLINGS!" Puck and Sabrina froze, and suddenly realized what was happening. Sabrina had her claws embedded in Puck's shirt, so she could actually look him in the eye, and Puck was holding Sabrina around her middle. All in all, it was a very funny and compromising position, especially for them. Everyone turned the heads to look at Granny Relda.

"You two," She started, "Are going to have to get along until this little mishap is solved. Puck, you will be taking care of Sabrina in your room because Henry is allergic to cats and I don't want him sneezing in his sleep."

Puck and Sabrina stared at Granny Relda like she had grown another head.

"You want me, the Trickster King to take care of this tiny ball of fur and unworthiness?" Puck said at the exact same time Sabrina said "You're kidding. I have to sleep in his room? Why isn't my safety being taken into consideration?"

Puck turned and glared at Sabrina. "I think you seem to be forgetting that I'm the one who saves your sorry but all the time Grimm." Sabrina in turn, felt the very deterring need to scratch his eyes out of their sockets.

"Half the time you're the cause of my near-death experiences!"

"You manage do that all on your own Grimm!"

"Shut up Fairy Boy! Or do we need to bring up the fact that you sleep with a stuffed unicorn?"

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up!"

"LIEBLINGS!"


End file.
